Être deux, c'est mieux
by Lilipdlgb69
Summary: Slash, traduction: Goodnight et Billy se tournent autour depuis un bon moment maintenant. Mais pour une fois, les cauchemars de Goodnight sont finalement bon à quelque chose.


Hello ! Devinez qui sort une traduction !? C'est moi ! XD

J'aimerais remercier énormément **Kagura2409** pour avoir supporter jusqu'au bout mon harcèlement pour la correction niveau trad et ma bêta **Fairy-fish** pour les fautes de base x)

 **Statut: OS complet.**

 **Disclaimers: Magnificent Seven ne m'appartient pas, je ne suis propriétaire que de la traduction, je n'ai pas écris le texte de base.**

 **Auteur: SnubbingApollo (sur AO3, je ne sais pas si elle est sûr FFn)**

 **Ship: GoodyxBilly (avouez que dans le film, on aurait dit un couple marié lol).**

 **Langue d'origine: Anglais.**

 **Fandom: Les 7 Mercenaires (2016).**

 **Dispo sur: sera publié sur AO3, WattPad, etc...**

Bonne lecture à tous et à toutes. Vive le GoodyxBilly ! *^*

* * *

Goodnight se réveilla en sursaut, son souffle se bloquant dans sa gorge puis se relâchant en un râle de terreur. Les cris résonnaient à ses oreilles et dans le noir, le son de son cœur battant retentissait comme le galop des chevaux, les coups de feu et la lointaine cacophonie de l'artillerie. Il s'extirpa de ses draps, s'attendant à tout moment à voir le canon d'un mousquet pointé dans sa direction. Où était son fusil ? L'avait-il lâché ? Où était sa _division_?

"Goody !" une voix qu'il ne reconnaissait pas siffla son nom et il se retourna, fixant l'inconnu avec des yeux un peu fous. "Goody, tout va bien. Respire." Goodnight secoua la tête.

"Nous devons partir !" haleta-t-il. "Ils ont percé le flanc droit-!"

"Goody ! Tout va bien. Il n'y a personne d'autre ici. Juste toi et moi," répéta l'homme. Goodnight réalisa vaguement que l'homme tenait son visage dans ses mains, sa tête toute proche. La voix était maintenant plus familière, les traits du visage aussi et il n'y avait qu'une seule personne qui raccourcissait ainsi son prénom. "Tu es en sécurité, Goody," souffla l'homme. "Nous sommes tous les deux à l'abri."

"Billy ?" demanda faiblement l'américain. L'asiatique poussa un soupir de soulagement qui se refléta dans ses yeux. Un petit sourire se dessina sur son visage et il caressa doucement la joue de Goodnight d'une main.

"Oui," chuchota Billy d'une manière apaisante. "C'est moi. La guerre est finie, Goodnight. Tu es en sécurité." Goodnight prit quelques inspirations saccadées pour retrouver ses esprits et chasser la senteur fantomatique de poudre à canon de son nez.

"Billy," répéta-t-il plus fermement.

"C'est ça," dit l'autre homme. "On est en 1879. Nous sommes au Nouveau-Mexique."

Goodnight cligna des yeux rapidement, luttant pour trouver un sens à cette situation.

"C'était un cauchemar," murmura-t-il soudain. Billy acquiesça. Il se pencha vers lui de telle sorte que son front reposa sur celui de Goodnight qui laissa ses yeux se fermer et frissonna, la peur restant tapie dans l'ombre, hors de vue. "Putain, je suis désolé. Je voulais pas te réveiller."

"Ce n'est pas le plus important pour le moment," lui dit Billy. Il le tenait toujours, une de ses mains caressant ses cheveux. "Est-ce que ça va ?"

"Ça ira," répondit Goodnight, pantelant. Est-ce que ses mains tremblaient ? Merde, oui, c'était le cas. Il les secoua vigoureusement, sursautant quand celles de Billy s'approchèrent pour les attraper. Ils se tendirent soudainement quand ils remarquèrent qu' _ils se tenaient les mains_ mais aucun des deux ne se dégagea. Goodnight déglutit difficilement, prenant de profondes inspirations pour essayer de se calmer. Il s'apprêtait à retirer ses mains, faire une remarque désinvolte sur la manière dont ils avaient agi ces derniers jours à chaque fois que quelque chose comme ça s'était produit, mais Billy se décala et entremêla leurs doigts ensemble. Goodnight laissa échapper un souffle haletant, mais s'accrocha finalement aux doigts du lanceur de couteau.

Billy lui sourit, se penchant jusqu'à ce que leur nez puissent se toucher.

"Respire," murmura-t-il. "Je suis juste là. Je te tiens."

Goodnight s'exécuta, retrouvant doucement une respiration plus détendue. Mais alors qu'il se calmait, une autre peur commença à faire surface. Parce qu'une fois qu'il ne paniquerait plus, il ne resterait plus aucune raison à Billy de rester près de lui comme cela. L'idée que l'asiatique s'éloigne était totalement insoutenable et sans réfléchir, il fit la seule chose qui lui passa par la tête pour l'empêcher de partir. Il se pencha en avant et pressa leurs lèvres les unes contre les autres.

Ce n'était pas exactement l'idée qu'il s'était faite de la manière dont il en viendrait à embrasser Billy Rocks, et oh, comme il l'avait imaginé souvent ! Mais c'était doux, suave et Billy _répondait_ au baiser. Il émit un bruit sourd lorsqu'ils se séparèrent et Billy sourit tout contre sa joue, s'y appuyant.

"Allonge toi, Goody,'' il murmura et pendant un moment, Goodnight s'inquiéta qu'il puisse vouloir retourner à son propre lit quand même mais Billy le suivit, tirant les couvertures sur eux deux, le tenant dans ses bras. "Demain matin, nous parlerons. Mais pour l'instant, essaye de te rendormir."

Goodnight hocha la tête contre l'épaule de Billy, ferma ses yeux et laissa la chaleur de l'autre homme l'apaiser. Il dormi le reste de la nuit mieux qu'il ne l'avait fait depuis des années.

* * *

Les avis sont comme toujours les bienvenus, je les transmettrais à l'auteur, qui se trouve sur AO3, merci d'avoir lu ! :3


End file.
